


Hand Gagging

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [7]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: Yet another addition for the BTHB.





	Hand Gagging

“Garm?“, Alex asked, studying the black dog with concern, while he growled low in his throat. The hair stood up on the back of his neck.

“What’s wro …?“

Too late she noticed the light radiating from her necklace.

Her brown eyes widened and she tried to spin around to face whoever she knew was creeping up on her now, but it was too late.

Arms wrapped around her and then a cold hand clamped over her mouth, muffling every sound, while the other pinned her arms to her sides and held her at her waist.

The girl felt a warm breath and lips graze her ear.

And then she heard a voice, that sent icy shivers down her spine.

“Hello, my little kitty.“

Garm growled and leapt at Rick, trying to bury his teeth in the vampire’s arm.

Rick sneered and gave the dog a hard kick, that sent him smashing against the wall. Garm yelped in pain as he crashed to the ground, before he laid still. 

Alex eyes widened in horror.

“Garm!“, she shouted, trying to escape the vampire’s grip.

But Rick smiled and held her closer to him, tightening his grip, before he whispered into her ear.

“Dont worry about the cur. Worry about yourself instead, my little kitty.“


End file.
